Bat (creature)
Bats are a recurring type of enemy in the Final Fantasy series. They appear physically identical to real-world bats. In terms of strength bat-type enemies are weak and pose little threat alone, but they often attack in numbers. Their trademark ability is to absorb the HP of their targets with attacks like Drain and Vampire, and sound-based attacks. Some bat-type enemies also count as undead. Some variations of bat include the Vampire Bat and Poison Bat. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III The Poison Bat is fought in Nepto Temple and can inflict Poison with its attacks. The stronger Blood Bat is fought in the Tower of Owen, but cannot inflict Poison. As they are classified as Flying enemies, both are weak to Wind-elemental damage. Final Fantasy IV There are three varieties of bat in this game: Cave Bat, Blood Bat, and Vampire Bat. All of them share the Vampire attack, which inflicts Sap on the target. All bat-type enemies are weak to Arrows. Groups of bats may attack in the company of a Succubus or an Echidna. Final Fantasy V The Steel Bat and Mercury Bat both use Vampire to absorb HP from the party. The Lesser Lopros was called "Freeziabat" in the Playstation release, but is not a bat-type enemy. Final Fantasy VII The Black Bat and Evilhead both use the "Blood Suck" ability to drain HP from the party. Final Fantasy VIII The only variety of bat in this game is the Red Bat. It appears frequently in cave and temple-type areas and uses the Vampire technique to drain HP. It also drops the Vampire Fang item, which can be used for item refinement and weapon modifications. Final Fantasy IX The Seeker Bat is encountered in Fossil Roo and Pinnacle Rocks. It has three varieties of attack, titled "Absorb", "Absorb More" and "Absorb Even More", each of which does more damage and restores more HP to the Seeker Bat than before. Final Fantasy X There is an enemy called the Bat Eye, but it is an Ahriman-type enemy rather than a bat, and so does not possess any of their trademark characteristics. Final Fantasy XI The Bat Trio and Giant Bat both appear as enemies. Final Fantasy XI Though no specific enemies are referred to as "bats", there are still many varieties of bat-type enemies classified under the "Steeling" genus. Normal bat enemies include Vampyr, Abysteel, Steeling, Redmaw and Seeker. Phyllo, Aerieel and Anubys are Rare enemies, and the Bloodwing is a Rank V mark. Several "Steeling"-type enemies can use the Leech attack to drain HP. ''Vagrant Story The basic Bat and stronger Stirge are bat-type enemies. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Bat, Sonic Bat and Vampire Bat appear as enemies. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Bat appears alongside the Fire Bat and Dark Bat. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Types of Bat include the Bat, Fire Bat, Dark Bat and Bat Ghost. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest'' The Vampire and Fangpire both transform into bats when weakened. Both are also capable of using Drain. Category: Enemies